16 anos depois de hogwarts parte 1
by Zack Drago Drazets
Summary: olá é minha primeira fic espero que gostem
1. capítulo 1

Capítulo I- O começo do namoro  
  
16 anos depois de Harry sair da escola, ele conheceu uma trouxa muito bonita chamada Jane Drenh. Então quis conhecela melhor. Agora Harry já tem 33 anos,e trabalha como auror e mora com seu padrinho Sirius Black(Ele voltou!).  
  
Harry descobriu o telefone de Jane(com magia claro!). Então ligou pra ela e convidou ela para ir na casa dele depois da faculdade. Para felicidade de Harry ela foi.(Não foi magia dessa vez) Eles ficaram falando sobre filmes até chegar 00:00 e ela foi embora mas antes Harry falou:

Volte qualquer dia, quando você quiser eu a estarei te esperando.

Ela respondeu:

Claro!  
Dois dia depois numa noite de domingo ele falou para ela:

Você quer namorar comigo?  
Ela respondeu:

Claro! Eu gostei de você desde a primeira vez que nos vimos  
Harry respondeu:

Eu também.  
  
Então eles foram juntos ao cinema e Jana reparou um monte de gente  
estranha de capa dando oi para o Harry. Ela ficou uma fera quando  
Hermione veio dar oi também.  
Hermione falou:  
- Para de ser ciumenta eu já sou casada sua lambisgóia.  
Harry falou:

Como assim? Quem?  
Ela falou:

Com o Rony.  
E depois que a Hermione se sentou Harry viu Rony indo atrás com uma  
menina no colo.  
Harry perguntou:

Quem é essa menina?  
Rony respondeu:

Caroline minha filha.  
Harry falou:

Que belezinha de menina.  
Caroline falou:

Obrigado.  
E Rony se sentou junto a Hermione.


	2. capítulo 2 e 3

N/A.Bem aqui estamos com o capítulo II e o III se divirtam e comentem

N/A.e agora a fic

Capítulo II- O pedido de casamento  
  
Então no dia 24/10 Harry pediu Jane em casamento  
Ela falou: Vou pensar.(depois da Hermione a Jane tá uma fera)  
E enquanto esperava a resposta Harry estava trabalhando como louco. Pois  
ser auror não é fácil não.  
Mas pelo menos não existia comensais da morte mais isso deixa menos  
trabalho para um auror.  
E as vezes Harry visitava HOGWARTS para falar com o novo diretor Simmas  
Finnigan.  
Porque em HOGWARTS eles eram bem amigos.  
Mas na vida de Harry só tinha um problema um dos aurors que trabalham com  
ele e nada mais nada menos que Draco Malfoy.  
Ele odiava isso pois Malfoy ajudava Voldemort, mas agora que ele não  
existe mais graças ao Harry o Malfoy não para de reclamar dele.  
Mas Harry não sabia que a partir desse dia sua vida mudaria.  
Porque Jane aceitou o pedido de casamento.  
  
Capítulo III- O casamento  
  
Então Harry contou pra ela que era um bruxo, ela pouco se importou.  
Harry fez a igreja se arrumar magicamente. Os padrinhos eram :  
Hermione com Rony ,Gina com Draco, Simmas com Fleur e Neville com Cho.  
Harry estava feliz por rever os amigos.  
E eles se casaram e foram ter lua de mel em Hogsmeade eles ficaram muitos  
felizes principalmente Harry que não parava de sorrir. Eles até dormiram  
juntos, com um imenso prazer.  
Eles saiam juntos para qualquer lugar de Hogsmeade e todo dia tomavam uma  
cerveja amanteigada no três vassouras.  
Eles também fizeram muitas compras em cada loja de Hogsmeade e pelo que  
parece Jane tinha virado amiga de Luna. Pois ficavam conversando por  
horas no corujal procurando a coruja perfeita para Jane.  
Então um dia Jane voltou para casa com uma coruja parda com olhos  
vermelhos e falou: Oi Harry, essa é a Flare ela a cruza de uma fênix e uma coruja por isso brilha tanto.  
Harry falou: Muito bonita.  
E Jane falou: Estou ficando com ciúmes.(sarcasticamente)


	3. capítulo 4 5 e 6

N/A- minha primeira história é curta esperem pela parte 2

N/A- pronto viviane valar atualizei

N/A- agoooooooooora a fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic

Capítulo IV- A nova casa  
  
Num dia ensolarado Harry falou alegremente para Jane: Querida eu comprei uma casa maravilhosa por coruja,eu vi num anuncio era muito barato. Então deve ser uma porcaria. Disse Jane. Não, é porque eu sou rico então eu tava querendo dizer sarcasticamente. Disse Harry mostrando o anuncio a Jane.  
Jane disse: Nossa como é bonita!  
Então eles foram para nova casa. Harry fez aparecer um monte de móveis na  
casa nova num piscar de olhos.  
Depois Harry estava ensinando a Jane alguns feitiços básicos pois ela  
comprou uma varinha em Hogsmeade.  
Ele ensinou vingardium leviosa, petrificus totallus, accio, lumos , nox e  
etc  
Ensinou ela a escrever com a pena para mandar mensagens para ele enquanto  
trabalha.  
As vezes eles até convidam alguém para conversar ou jantar.  
Menos Hermione porque Jane e ela se odeiam, então Harry não consegue  
conversar com Rony a menos que seja sem a Hermione. Mas ele prefere com  
ela ele tem medo de  
  
Maldição porque ela é medi-bruxa.  
  
Mas eles curtiram bastante a nova casa. Ouvindo música,vendo tv e mexendo  
no computador. Então já era segunda feira Harry foi trabalhar, e teve  
nojo ao ver que Draco morava do seu lado e mais nojo ainda vendo que ele  
se casou com Gina.  
  
Harry desaparatou até o trabalho ele tinha uma reunião com Percy Weasley  
o novo ministro da magia. Eles discutiram varias coisas de como esconder  
nosso mundo do mundo dos trouxas. Harry receitou que guardassem os  
vestígios do nosso mundo usando animais nossos que pareçam animais  
trouxas, Percy achou uma ótima ideia.  
  
Então Percy falou para todos os aurors levarem animais mágicos parecidos  
com animais dos trouxas. Draco falou: O santo Potter conseguiu chamar a atenção do ministro mais uma vez.  
-É pelo menos eu sou bom e você paga para conseguir chamar a atenção.  
Respondeu o Harry com um sorrizinho ridículo.  
  
Capítulo V- A descoberta  
  
De algum jeito mesmo com aquela idéia brilhante de Harry os trouxas  
descobriram sobre o mundo dos bruxos. E Harry é despedido, quando chega  
em casa fala para Jane: Eu fui despedido eu acho que o Malfoy está envolvido. Como pode ter certeza? Perguntou Jane. Porque tudo de ruim que acontece comigo é por causa dele! Não brigue comigo eu não fiz nada! Resmungou janeiro  
E os dois ficaram discutindo até que ficaram com sono e foram dormir mas  
com cara amarrada.  
  
Logo de manhã tinha milhões de trouxas do lado de fora da casa de Harry  
para queima-lo. Mas Harry desaparatou para procurar emprego o mais rápido  
possível. A única coisa que encontrou foi ser medi-bruxo e ele aceitou,  
ligou para Jane para falar para ela vir depois na hora do almoço para  
conversarem.  
Na hora do almoço Harry viu Hermione e falou pra ela: Oi Hermione, tudo bem? Sim, Harry!  
Então eles ficaram falando do passado das aventuras em HOGWARTS  
derrepente eles se beijaram sem mais nem menos bem quando Jane chegou.  
Ela ficou muito brava, Harrry tentava se desculpar mas ela pediu  
divórcio.  
Ele ficou muito triste.  
  
Capítulo VI- A tristeza infinita  
  
Então depois disso Harry ficava se chamando de idiota perguntando porque  
terá feito aquilo. E nessa hora Luna Lovegood aparece na sua frente j  
sabendo de tudo Harry disse: Eu fui um idiota eu fiz aquilo e agora perdi a garota dos meus sonhos. É eu soube mas ela agora tá com o Coolin Crevee. O que? Como pode? Sei lá os mistérios do amor são incompreensíveis. Agora que eu percebi você é muito bonita quer namorar comigo? Não eu não posso eu estou namorando Blaise Zanbini.  
E harry fica solitário.Por enquanto...


End file.
